More Like Her
by queenvictoria0890
Summary: "I guess I should've been more like her." or so she thought. B/J AH/AU


**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are not mine.**

I wiped the millionth tear from my cheek, angry that he had did this to me and sad because of what we had was now gone. I had been packing my things all day unbeknownst to him. He still thought we were happy, but I saw the looks and the touches that they exchanged. The way their hands lingered longer than necessary and the way he smiled at her… it was THE smile, the one that was mine. I angrily wiped another tear away, and finished putting the rest of my jeans into the open box at my knees. I was taping it up when I heard the front door to our apartment open. My heart sank to my stomach and my hands began to shake. I had been trying to prepare for this all day, but I still didn't know the words to say. I took a deep breath and stood just as he shouted.

"BELLA!"

I didn't acknowledge his call until I appeared in front of him, taking a seat on a moving box that was sitting in the living room.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Why are there moving boxes, Bella? What's going on?"

"I'm leaving."

He looked like a fish trying to breathe on land. He stumbled towards me and the stumbling and the gaping would have been comical in any other circumstance, but in this one it made me feel guilty. But, I pushed that down as soon as it surfaced because I was doing him a favor.

"Why? Baby, I don't understand. Talk to me."

He crouched in front of me, taking my hands in his, but I couldn't stand to look in his eyes. I stood moving away from him to pace on the other side of the room.  
"Bella, baby, please talk to me."

"You don't want this anymore."

"Bella, what are you-"

"Don't interrupt. We're done, Edward."

I let the tears run down my face, showing him what he was doing to me, to my heart. His face had drained of all color, and his eyes were wide. He looked like someone had suckered punched him in the gut.

"I don't understand where this is coming from, Bella. You just told me yes, less than six months ago. Explain this to me, baby."

"I watched you together at dinner the other night."

"What are you talking about?."

"The other night when we ate at the Sun Dial with Angela and Max. I knew that you had been talking to her to more than usual but I mean she's your personal assistant and this is one of the biggest cases you've ever had. But Edward, you didn't even know I was in the room when she walked through the door. You ignored everybody but her the whole time. You hung on every word she said and laughed at her stupid jokes. What really hurt the most though the thing when you smiled at her."

He scrunched his face in confusion, bewildered at my statement.

"When I told your favorite joke, you chuckled and the smile you gave me is the one you give my mother, your mother, the one you used to give to everybody that wasn't me. It didn't crinkle more in the left corner than in the right and I could barely make out your almost non-existent dimples. My heart broke right there in that five-star restaurant while I was wearing Chanel and your two million dollar engagement ring."

He stood from his place in front of me and just stared, as his hand was pushing and pulling his hair. I didn't know what I wanted him to say. I didn't know if I wanted him to say anything.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry."

Before I knew it, I was in front of him and his face was sideways and bright red from where my hand had made contact with his face. I turned back around and snatched _his_ ring off my finger and threw it against the wall as hard as I could hurl it. I wanted it to smash to pieces, but it bounced off the wall and landed near the fireplace.

"I'm going to finish packing my suitcase and another box, and that should be all my things. I'll have Emmett and Peter come and get the rest tomorrow. I'm staying with Peter and Charlotte tonight."

He nodded his head. "Where are you going after that?"

"Like it's any of your business, but I'm gonna go back home."

With that, I walked back to our-his bedroom and finished packing up my things. When I walked back through to the door, he was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I wanted to be glad that he was hurting, but it made me sad that something that was so beautiful ended so ugly.

The next afternoon, I was headed East on I-20. Two hours later, as I traveled South on 441 the corn fields and peanut patches started to become a reoccurring site, letting me know that I was almost home. They were a much more welcoming site than the concrete jungle I had been living in. Half an hour later, I was pulling up into Mama and Daddy's yard. Mama was waiting on the porch, the ever faithful guardian that she was. I had called and cried to her as soon as I got to Peter and Charlotte's last night. I hopped out of the car, and ran straight for her arms.

"Everythang's gonna be alright now, baby girl."

"It will be."

"Come on inside. Supper's almost ready and ya daddy an' the boys should be comin' in soon."

My parents owned a horse farm, but they also farmed other cash crops on the side. They usually hired some of the local teenage boys to help out, and wondered if I'd know any of the hands that Mama couldn't help but feed.

"I'm gonna go wash up, Mama."

"Okay, sweet girl. It really is wonderful to have ya home."

"It's good to be home."

She gave my cheek a pat and a smile then made her way to the kitchen. I went to bathroom, and washed my hands and wiped my face. I took a deep breath. It was really good to be home. I opened the door and flicked the light. I wasn't expecting anyone to be there, but I ran right into a warm body. I felt myself start falling back, but two muscled arms held me steady.

"Woah there, Bell."

His voice and the underlying scent of his aftershave instantly let me know who it was. I opened my eyes and looked up and was met with the big blue eyes of Jasper Whitlock. I felt a buzz run through me, and his eyes captured mine. His hands tightened around my waist, and my hands fisted his shirt tighter. Our lips had somehow become so close they were almost brushing against one another, but Mama calling my name brought us out of our bubble. He slowly pulled back but he never took his eyes off of mine. I was frozen and panting, yet somehow he was managing to brush a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He cupped my cheek, and the air around us had become so charged that I'm almost positive you could see the sparks. We had started drifting back together when Mama called my name again. Jasper looked towards the kitchen, and then back at me. With a sigh, he said,

"Go help ya mama, Bell."

I nodded my head, and started walking down the hallway, but not before he grabbed my hand and kissed the palm.

"It's good to see ya again, Bell."

I dumbly nodded as he dropped my hand and disappeared into the bathroom. I shook my head trying to clear as I walked to the kitchen where I was instantly swept into my daddy's arms. You see, my daddy is a big man, not fat though. He's 6'4 and has always been muscled. Thank the good Lord, I took after my mama! A few tears fell as I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's so good ta have ya home."

"I'm happy to be here."

"Let's go sit down at tha table, ya mama's fixed some good stuff."

He put me down and we walked into the dining room, and I was right. The only hired hand I knew was Jasper. Daddy made introductions as we sat down, but I barely paid attention. I was too focused on Jasper. He hadn't changed much since high school. He still had those big blue eyes and the honey colored hair. He had lost all the baby fat from his face; his jaw was stronger, and his nose had a slight bend, maybe from being broken. His shoulders were broader, his chest wider. The one thing that was still the same was that smile. He had broken a good many girls' heart with that smile. His eyes met mine, and I dropped my gaze and blushed, embarrassed for being caught staring. I glanced up quickly to see him smiling into his mashed potatoes. Dinner was wonderful and we laughed a lot, and I was glad for the happy atmosphere.

Jasper was the last to leave, and I walked outside with him while Mama and Daddy cleaned up in the kitchen. We were silent as we walked to his truck, but when we reached the black Ford he spoke.

"I'm glad ya came back, Bell. I was startin' ta git tired o' hearin' ya daddy complain."

I chuckled, "I have missed it, more than I thought. I am quite curious about one thing, though."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Why are you still working for my daddy?"

"I found out college wasn't for me. The baseball was my love, but ya can't play when ya grades aren't shit. I dropped out, and I've been workin' with ya daddy and runnin' the parts store too."

"I'll bet that keeps you busy."

He just nodded his head and then looked right in my eyes. He cupped my cheek again.

"Ya can talk ta me, Bell. Ya know I won't tell a soul."

"He fell in love with someone else." I stopped there, trying to fight the tears that were coming up. "I didn't know, or maybe I did, until we went to dinner the other night with his personal assistant and his firm partner. He laughed at everything she said, hung on her every word, and he completely ignored me the whole night. He put a ring on my finger and all he could pay attention to was her. What finally broke me was when he smiled at her like… like he used to smile at me."

I didn't know I was crying until he wiped the tears from my eyes. He looked down at me, and his eyes were stormy. He pulled me into a hug that lasted a few minutes. He pulled back and with a sigh told me,

"Bella, I was dumb. I've let ya go once, but I'm not makin' that mistake again. I know ya just broke up with 'im yesterday but I'm gonna pursue ya, like I shoulda done tha first time. I'm gonna treat ya right, and I'm thankin' God right now for the son of a bitch messin' up."

He kissed my forehead, and climbed into his truck and began backing out of the driveway. I stood frozen and robotically waved back at him. I made my way back to the house, still shocked. I told Mama and Daddy that I was tired, and climbed the stairs to my old room.

Everything was still like it was, and it made me feel grounded again as I changed and got into my bed. I thought back to high school, back to when Jasper and I were together. We had known each other since elementary school, and we started dating my freshman, his sophomore year. We had all our firsts together… some of those were particularly hilarious. Our relationship ended like all high school relationships do. He had gotten a scholarship to play baseball for Georgia Southern. He didn't want to be tied down, and I was pissed that he didn't think me worthy of coming home and seeing. I graduated the next year, and had decided to go to Vanderbilt in Tennessee. I met Edward there, and the rest was history. I smiled to myself, wondering what kind of schemes Jasper was planning. I fell asleep with that smile on my face.

The past three months have been the best since I left her. Every date, every night spent talking on the phone to her has shown me how much she has grown inside and out since I had last seen her. She was much more secure in herself, and if I hadn't known her so well I woulda thought she wasn't the same Bella. The day after I had told her that I was gonna get her back, Charles held me back in the office while the other boys went on ahead.

"Jasper, I saw the way you and Bella were lookin' at each other las' night. I jus' want ya ta know that her mama and I would be happy for y'all."

"Lettin' her go the first time was a mistake, and I ain't plannin' on makin' the same one twice."

"Good luck, son."

I smiled as I remembered the moment. I checked my phone for the time again. She would be late, and that was one thing about Bell that hadn't changed. I checked the time again, and looked up when I finally heard hoof beats approaching the stable. The Swans' horse ranch was pretty big, and I had told Bell to meet me at the stable on the backside of the property. She looked beautiful as she slid out of the saddle in a white sun dress. Her hair was down, and looked like it was still wet from a shower. She walked the horse over to where I was and we silently began to untack the horse. When we finished, I walked him to his stall and closed the door. I grabbed Bell's hand, and led her to a ladder.

"Jasper, this goes to the hay loft."

"Yep."

"Presumptuous, aren't we?"

"It ain't bein' presumptuous. It's bein' confident."

I began climbin' the ladder, knowin' that she would follow me. When I got to the top, I turned around and helped her up into the hay loft. I held her to me, and breathed her in. She smelled like the beach, like summer. I pulled back to look into her eyes, and I asked,

"Yes?"

"Yes."

With that, I leaned down and captured her mouth with mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her tongue licking my bottom lip asking to be let in. Granting her wish, I tasted her sweetness again. I had her so many times before, but I knew this was gonna be different. I laid her down on the quilts I had spread over the hay, and I pulled back from her. Her face was flushed and she was just beautiful. I tugged off her boots, and began to inch her sun dress up. She pushed at my chest and I looked at her questioningly.

"How about you lose those boots and shirt, then I'll lose this dress?"

"Whatever ya want, darlin'."

I shucked off my boots and jeans, for extra credit, and then pulled my polo off.

"Goin' ahead and taking off your pants, doesn't get you anything extra." She said cheekily in between kisses as I hovered back over her. I laughed as I shut her up for good with my mouth, and my hands pushed her dress up past her hips, over her breasts, and finally over her head. I threw it in the general direction of my clothes. I felt her warm hands slip into my boxers and wrap around me, my hips thrust forward.

"Damn, woman."

She smiled against my mouth as she began to pump me and my tongue thrust deeper into her mouth tasting her watermelon flavor again. I unhooked and slipped her bra off and her panties were next. I stood up, and left a disgruntled Bella laying there.

"Condom, sweetheart."

"I thought you would have been more smooth. Like stashed somewhere under the hay bale closest to us."

"That's a good idea."

"Get back over here. I need you, Jasper."

"Yes ma'am." I answered, pulling my boxer briefs off as I walked back over to her. I rolled the condom on, and laid down on top of her again. Kissing her lightly on the mouth, I looked at her.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"You're jus' so beautiful. You've gotten prettier than the last time."

She blushed and I chuckled. I watched as I trailed my hand from the hollow of her neck, through the valley of her breasts that had gotten bigger since I saw them last, over her stomach and hips that had obtained a fullness with becoming a woman, and finally down to the place that I had been first. My ego wanted to swell at that, but I didn't think Bell would appreciate it too much if I commented on that. She really was beautiful. I passed my hand over her lower lips and I was rewarded with a small gasp and a plea.

"Jas, please. I just need you."

"Okay."

I leaned back up and kissed her pouring how I felt into it, and I slowly thrust into her. She threw back her head and moaned. She was a sight to behold and she felt so hot around me. The hot, humid July air hung around us, and her breath on my neck made me fall into a slow tantalizing rhythm that matched the hum of the electricity around us. Her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist, and her fingers dug into my back. My arms were shaking with the intensity that I felt. All I could feel was her pressed against me, her little nipples brushing against my chest on each thrust, her pants against my neck, her walls quivering around me. Her moans, gasps, and sighs in my ear. I buried my face in her hair, becoming intoxicated with the smell of sweat, sex, and jasmine.

"Jas, I can't-"

"Me either, Bell. Fall with me, come on."

As the words left my lips, she simultaneously moaned out my name as she clenched around me, pulling into me the sea of pleasure with her. I grunted her name into her neck, and just felt. What seemed like hours later, I rolled over, pulling her onto my chest. Our breathing finally settled, and I looked down at her.

"Thank you, Jasper that was-"

"There aren't words, Bell."

"Yeah."

I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. I pulled back and just leaned my forehead against hers as I soaked in the moment, trying to memorize everything.

I gave her a sweet kiss, and got up. I disposed of the condom, and began gathering our clothes. We helped each other get dressed, and then climbed down the ladder. I led our horses out of their stalls, and we headed back to her house.

"Hey, Jas."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too, my Bell."


End file.
